metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:New Play Control! Metroid Prime
Any videos and images for this article would be cool. Also, this should be on the games template, right? That's right. I suppose the question is whether it should be in a separate section or included with the main game's name (like: Metroid Prime/New Play Control!), or something like that. Probably the latter of the two. Regarding images, there are plenty around. Go ahead and upload some, preferrably some that are noticibly different from the original version, with new gameplay elements or widescreen. Most importantly, this page needs the cover art. You could find the Japanese one pretty easily. ChozoBoy 16:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) To tell you the truth I'm not quite confident enough with the copyright stuff yet to do so. I could find one if I knew exactly what to do. I'm still low on experience. Also, what you said about the template is exactly how I imagined it. Archibald 83 05:01, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Not deserving of it's own article. It's not a new game it's an enhanced port. It doesn't deserve it's own article. Plus you got the title wrong.Zabbeth 14:10, 27 March 2009 (UTC) You know, we've got a page for the Classic NES Series: Metroid, too. ChozoBoy 14:29, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Well As much as I am against this having it's own article, I do still believe it needs the proper name. Want proof? http://search.ign.com/products?query=New+Play+Control. Plus you can check any other site and look through Nintendo Power. I am changing both article's names. This is just a heads up.Zabbeth 20:24, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Took a look at NP and it checks. Thanks! ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Might help if you cite this stuff. ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:17, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Really, Zabbeth? I'm not trying to be confrontational, but I think that is something very relevant to learning about the variation between the two. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:39, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Wait what? What the hell are you talking about. I thought this discussion was over on the 2nd. You said it checks out. I provided a source. Variation between the two? Two what? Two games Prime vs. New Play Control! Metroid Prime? Two titles Play Control! vs. Metroid Prime (New Play Control!)? Your confusing me Chozoboy.Zabbeth 15:07, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry! I was responding to the edit that you made that day. I was in disagreement with your comment about the video's relevancy to the article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:33, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, OK. I think that the fact that it has it's own video when going to the disk channel is nothing special. Just because it plays music and shows a picture of the title doesn't make it special, it makes it a Wii game. All Wii games have it, and all Gamecube games don't. That's what I was saying.Zabbeth 15:50, 17 April 2009 (UTC) I know what you mean, but it is new content, which is what readers on this page will be looking to understand. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:53, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Fusion Suit for Free? I read this article a while back, and it said that the credit system works here, and that you can buy the Fusion Suit. Couldn't the player still connect his/her Game Boy Advance to the Wii's Gamecube port using the Nintendo GameCube Game Boy Advance Cable? Corruption378 15:40, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :That would be nice, but I think people this time would like to not have to have anything extra to have to get all the extras. It would be a nice alternative method. It's pretty easy to get any way, my sources tell me. So no need to worry about Wi-Fi connection this time. I will ask my source to check this out, however. Hellkaiserryo12 16:13, 19 May 2009 (UTC)